Hallelujah
by eloelay
Summary: Balthier and Fran through their relationship. A songfic to Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I haven't finished the game, and I don't know what I'm doing. (:

I was having trouble with an actual fic for Balthier/Fran, so I decided to cut to the easier route and just write a songfic.

I hope you like it though.

"Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright

---

_I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composed a_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

He saw her from afar at first, the first of her kind he'd ever seen - all brown skin and cocoa eyes and graceful appeal. The way she moved was like quiet music, a coiled and hidden dance under a smooth expression and placid motion. She returned the stare and it took all of him, every bit of charm he'd ever had, to hold that stare until she turned away. She sipped her drink daintily and tucked in her seat as she left and the next he was aware of anything at all was when she stood before him.

"Did you put up the ad for a co-pilot?"

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

He screamed her name like she was his higher power, his almighty being, his god. Never before had he been the first to give in, and as a small, stupidly enamored smile slipped across his face, he found himself easily leaving the tradition behind. She fell across his chest, draped in his bed sheets from the small of her back and beyond, and her hair spilled liquidly over his chest and arm, and he found the white strands to be iridescent in the shine of the moonlight that came through the window beside their little globe of being. He stroked her downy ears and began to wonder. The gods had always been against him, and suddenly, he held one in post coital bliss. Oh, how the interminable turns twist.

Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Everything was new once she came about. Every step and turn and squeal of door and creak of floor had never before been until she'd noticed it. That's why it hurt all the more when she left for bouts of time. It was only once in a while – though still too often -when it truly killed him to not have her beside him, to not know what she was doing, or how far she really was. Times when she wasn't there, the_ Strahl_ was empty of life, just a hollow little ghost who kept up the order and function of things and a smile on his face for the world to know that this leading man didn't have needs beyond a sky and ship and luxurious things.

_  
There was a time you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (And)  
Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah _

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Her silence worried him. She was his fixation, he told her all he felt and all he needed, if not in words than by other means – a gesture, a smile, expression, something. She was always silent, didn't speak unless spoken to, and no matter how he stirred her to divulge, she let it drop heavily onto her shoulders once more, deciding once more to keep it to herself.

But when they came together, her fortress collapsed almost of its own volition, and every vault and stronghold and safe eased open, and he felt as if he perhaps didn't need to know unless she wanted him to.

_  
Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah  
_

She smiled in such a weak way that it made his eyes sting so very badly. The darkness was all consuming, and for a moment it slipped his mind why he was even here, and how he'd let her get hurt. He rushed to her side and in the dark he could just make out the outline of debris that had fallen on her. He forced it off and her responsorial mewl was partially out of relief. Prone and bruised, she looked at him and held his stare, and it took all of him to return it. "Best be off now, hm? The leading man should not be absent for too long," she said quietly but with an indomitable look about her. A smile loped, previously undetected, onto her face. He picked her up and grinned in what he was sure was his usual mesmeric fashion. "Precisely what I was thinking, my dearest."

_  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_


End file.
